Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for handling, in particular packaging, articles, preferably individual packs such as soft film packs, the individual packs being fed on pack conveyors to a collecting or packing station. The invention also relates to an apparatus for handling articles or packs of this type.
In the operation of packaging articles, in particular (individual) packs, in relatively large containers such as folding boxes, there is often a problem with packaging the individual packs in a specific relative position. On the one hand, this may be brought about by the formats of the individual packs as well of the folding box. On the other hand, it may be necessary for a specific side or surface of the individual pack to be presented in a specific relative position. Thus, for example, it may be necessary for labels, text or the like provided in the region of a side surface or side wall of the individual pack to be arranged in an upwardly directed position when the individual packs are positioned in the folding box.
The articles or (individual) packs come from a production apparatus, in particular a packaging machine, and are fed on pack conveyors to a collecting station or a packing station. In the region thereof, a group of individual packs is collected and introduced as a unit into the folding box or the like.
The object of the invention is to take measures which ensure that the articles or individual packs are available in the necessary relative position in the packing station for the purpose of introduction into the folding box or for other handling.